This invention relates to an improved microscope illumination system, and in particular to a transmitted light system which provides Kohler illumination for standard 10X through 100X objectives for up to a 20mm. field. Use of the proper "throw-in" lens extends the coverage down to 2.5X objectives for up to a 20mm. field. Those skilled in the art can select and position such a lens.
This system is designed as a simplified replacement for more complex transmitted light systems designed to illuminate a field of more than 20mm. The present system provides a lateral color-free image of the field iris when used with a condenser of the appropriate focal length and color correction.